


Beyond the Throne

by DarkxPrince, DarkXPrincess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkXPrincess/pseuds/DarkXPrincess
Summary: Everybody fights for something - Jorlyn fights for her honor and for the North, Aryana fights for acceptance and her own identity. Though they've known each other for a few years, neither woman really knows the demons that gnaw at the other. Will those demons put their relationship to the test, or will their sworn duty to protect each other keep them together?





	Beyond the Throne

Jorlyn threw open the large ornate doors before her, striding through before they even hit the wall. She was expecting the Dornish woman to be passed out on the floor at the very least, instead what she caught the woman doing was more appalling to her than any other injury she could have sustained. She tried, and failed, to keep the annoyance from showing on her face as she surveyed the room. If she was being truthful with herself, the scene before her was no less than what she expected of the Dornish woman.

There she was, Aryana Sand, spread across the bed-sheets completely naked with a whore’s head between her thighs. It was only the years of training and being used to colder climates that kept the blush from spreading across Jorlyn’s cheeks. The northern woman nearly sighed, honestly what else did she expect from the Dorne? She crossed her arms over her chest…and kicked the bed.

As Aryana deeply moaned, Jorlyn held back her annoyance as the Dornish woman reached her climax with no shame. Unable to stand listening to the two women, she cleared her throat. Several  _ long  _ moans later, just as Jorlyn was ready to rip the whore off Aryana, the Dornish woman  _ finally  _ released her and stepped off the bed. 

“My apologies, Jorlyn, I didn’t see you come in…” 

Jorlyn repressed the urge strangle the other woman; in part because she had better restraint than that and in part because the other woman would surely enjoy it. And if there was one thing she knew about Aryana Sand, it was that she’d have her way with  _ any  _ woman and now wasn’t the time for pleasure. Jorlyn turned on her heel, ignoring the whore as she scurried from the room, and walked over to one of the tables. “Put some clothes on, Aryana, we need to talk.”

As Aryana rolled her eyes, Jorlyn could swear her words were going in one ear and out the other...and of course they were. Aryana reclined in her chaise, legs crossed and replied, “What do clothes have  _ anything  _ to do with speaking? I didn’t know my clothes controlled my mouth. They may keep my mouth off of things but…”

“ENOUGH!” Jorlyn boomed, spinning around to face the other woman. How she wished she could smack sense into the woman sitting before her. She took a deep breath and spoke again. “I have important news.”

Aryana arched an eyebrow and leaned forward. “Oh? Pray tell.” 

Jorlyn recrossed her arms, using all of her self-control to keep her eyes on the other woman’s face. “We regained Winterfell…no thanks to you.”

“I’m sorry...did you send for me?” 

“ _ Of course _ I sent for you.”

“How long ago?” Aryana asked, confusion written on her face. “Surely if you had sent for me well in advance I would’ve been there, Jorlyn.”

The Northern woman huffed, “If what I walked in on is any indication, I doubt that, Aryana.”

“I assure you,  _ nothing  _ was going on...Unless...Are you jealous, Jorlyn?” Aryana smirked, standing up as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Jorlyn frowned to hide the blush, praying to the Old Gods that the Dornish woman didn’t notice. “Why should I be jealous of a whore?!”

“Why  _ wouldn’t  _ you be jealous of a whore, Jorlyn? I see the way you look at me…” 

Jorlyn stalked forward, glaring down at the other woman, “Don’t play games with me,  _ Dorne _ .”

Aryana sighed. “Demanding, I like it...Never thought you had it in you  _ Northerner _ .” Aryana looked Jorlyn up and down, sending chills down her spine. But luckily for Jorlyn, she was used to the chills up North and Aryana wouldn’t notice. 

“I know you received my summons,” Jorlyn narrowed her eyes at the other woman. “So where were you?”

“I don’t...remember?” 

Jorlyn clenched her fists. “I don’t believe you.”

Aryana sighed and Jorlyn couldn’t tell if it was an exasperated a sigh or a sigh of defeat. Either way, she couldn’t wait to hear what the Dornish woman’s excuse would be this time. “I didn’t want you to worry about me.” Aryana’s hands dropped to her sides as she turned away from Jorlyn and immediately Jorlyn let go of her resolve and anger. “I was unable to leave my keep.”

“So then what was so important that you couldn’t leave your Keep and come to  _ my _ aid?” Jorlyn asked.

“There was a threat to the city and they refused to let me leave. Invaders were to the south of us. My men took care of them, but like I said, it’s no big deal. I didn’t want you to worry.” 

Did the Dornish woman not truly understand anything? Jorlyn sighed, staring down at the floor and whispered, “I was still worried about you, Aryana.”

Aryana took a deep breath and turned toward Jorlyn. Though there was a small smile on her face, Jorlyn could see how forced it was. And here she was thinking that Aryana ignored her call. 

Aryana shook her head. “It isn’t good to worry too much, Jorlyn. One day this war will kill one of us, and then what? Will you be left with tears in your eyes for the remainder of your days? No one wants to see the Dornish survive. We are miniscule in this war. Everyone knows in the end it will only be Jon, Daenerys, and Cersei. I do not matter to any of them and therefore, I should not matter to you, either. You have the North to protect.”

“What good is the North without you there!” Jorlyn screamed, surprising even herself with her outburst.

Aryana shrugged. “Is it any worse without me there?” she asked. “All I do is add to their numbers, but if one of us die, do you think Jon will hold a grand funeral and weep over us? Probably not, Jorlyn. And since when do you rely so heavily on me anyway? This is not the first time I hadn’t responded to one of your calls.”

Jorlyn walked up behind the other woman, placing her hands upon the other woman’s bare shoulders. “I’ve always relied on you, Aryana, you know that.” The Northern woman took several moments to collect her thoughts. “I know you, Aryana, you’re so much stronger than you let on … so what’s the real problem here?” Jorlyn gently tightened her grip on the Dornish woman’s shoulders, “Why is this bothering you now?”

Aryana turned to Jorlyn, tears cascading down her face, plastering her curly brown hair. “Did they tell you that my mother was slain in the attack?” Her tears were quickly replaced with anger. “That she was struck several times and left to die? Jon knew...sent his fucking sympathies. But what good are those sympathies now that she is dead? She kept warning them that we wouldn’t be kept off the radar for long. That mercenaries and pirates  _ constantly  _ come through here and try to attack. That being allies with the Starks would only make things worse for us. But Jon, your  _ beloved  _ Jon  _ promised  _ her that no harm would ever come to us. But where was Jon? Surely, he could’ve spared a small amount of his troops to aid us, couldn’t he? The same way he found out about my mother’s death, it could have been avoided!” Aryana’s face was red with anger and Jorlyn couldn’t blame her. How could she have known about the fate of Aryana’s mother, when she didn’t even know that Dorne was being attacked.

Jorlyn closed her eyes, unsure of what to say. On the one hand, she could understand where the other woman was coming from and how she wished that her heart could be swayed. Yet on the other hand, honor demanded a different response. “So revenge was more important than coming to my aid?”

“Revenge?!” Aryana yelled, seemingly hurt by the words that came out of Jorlyn’s mouth. “You think mourning my  _ dead mother  _ is revenge? Have you lost sight of what is important, Jorlyn, when you began fighting for the North?” Aryana’s hands balled into fists at her side. “Or do you take pride in beheading your enemies now? Like the Starks?”

“What is important is that we put an end to this war and prepare for what is slowly coming south. You said it yourself, Aryana, people die and so many more will die if we’re not prepared. And I expect you to uphold your honor and answer my summons when I send them. Besides, if that whore was any indication I can see you were still...”

Aryana’s hand making contact with Jorlyn’s face rang throughout the hollow bedchambers as Jorlyn held her hand to her face. Out of all the things she expected out of Aryana, this was certainly not one of them. “ _ How dare you?” _ Aryana shrieked. “ _ She was my mother! _ ” Aryana immediately straightened up and pointed to the door. “Get. Out. And don’t you  _ ever  _ show your face to me again,  _ northerner _ .”

Jorlyn’s face darkened,  _ how dare she?  _ How dare Aryana talk to her like this! Aryana was  _ her _ bannerman…not the the other way around. Anger quickly swelled within her bosom and overwhelmed her, her hand snapping out and around the Dornish woman’s neck.

Aryana snarled at her and sneered. “Do it, I dare you. Snap my neck like you do to all your enemies. You’d be better for it, right? For the North’s  _ honor _ . So go on. Kill me. What else do I have to live for?”

Jorlyn narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip slightly, it would be so easy to do just that…but she could never truly harm the other woman. “Don’t you  _ ever _ order me around again.  _ I _ am your liege and you obey  _ my _ commands.” With that, Jorlyn threw the other woman onto the bed. “Would you prefer I leave you like those whores you fuck with? Or would you rather have someone you know you can rely on?”

Aryana huffed and sneered. “Rely on? You just told me that I should’ve been with you rather than my own mother’s funeral. Is that the word of someone I can rely on, Jorlyn?”

Jorlyn took a deep breath, reality setting in on her. “You actually had a relationship with your mother…”

“Didn't you?”

Jorlyn turned away from the other woman, going over to one of the tables and poured herself a glass of wine. She took a long drag of wine and sighed, the truth was she only had relations with handmaidens and swordsmen. While she saw her mother at meals, the woman was frightening to be around and there had always been an air of disappointment around her. Jorlyn had always felt like her mother despised her for preferring swordplay rather than other ‘lady-like’ things. Which was why she was always so close to her father instead … he understood her better than her mother ever could.

She gripped the glass tightly, trying to keep the emotions from her voice. “I am sorry, Aryana, I shouldn’t have thought that everyone was like me…”

Jorlyn heard Aryana slink off the bed, coming over to lean on the table next to her. The Dornish woman crossed her arms under her breasts, sadness clear on her face. “We all have our demons, Jorlyn, just don’t make it a habit of taking yours out on me.” The Dornish woman’s gaze steeled, her voice hardening far beyond what Jorlyn was used to. “Or this dagger will slit your throat faster than you can react.” Aryana reinforced her threat by thrusting a dagger into the table.

Jorlyn took a moment to register that there was a dagger now sticking out of the table. Considering that the Dornish woman was still completely naked, Jorlyn didn’t want to know where it had been hidden. Jorlyn finished the glass of wine and smiled at her friend. “I will try to remember that...And maybe it’s just the wine talking but  _ please  _ put on some clothes, Aryana, you are driving me insane.” 

Aryana rolled her eyes, making Jorlyn shake her head as she growled, “Fine, if it so  _ pleases  _ my liege. But remember, I’m not going to let you take control  _ all  _ of the time, I like to have my fun, too.”

Jorlyn smirked as Aryana walked over to her wardrobe, sifting through her clothes as she mumbled something about not wanting to get dressed since this was  _ her  _ bedchambers and  _ no one  _ should order her around in them. Jorlyn unclasped her cape and threw it over one of the chairs, walking over to the doors of the bedchamber. The Northern woman couldn’t help but chuckle as she heard her friend’s continuous grumbling under her breath as Jorlyn silently closed the door.


End file.
